Through the Ages
by re.dreamer
Summary: Ari & Gaia are from a race of dimensiontime travelers. They go to present day Munich but travel back in time to the start of WW2. The Elric brothers are looking for a way back to their home. What happens if they meet? Can Ari & Gaia help them? EdOC AlOC


Hey Missa-chan here!! Sorry I haven't worked on my other fanfics…I was working on this one. The idea for it just came around and bopped me on the head after I corrupted my friend, Kat, with FMA

( Kat: FMA ROCKS!!!!!! WOOOT!!!)

shoves over-enthusiastic friend away anyway…there's gonna be an anime convention in Texas in April, sooo I'm going there. If any of u cowpokes live in TX u'd better b there!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter one: Mystery**

The sun danced over flattened pebbles and flicked over water-splashed grass on the side of the travel-worn road. The pebbles trembled then leapt as the ruby-colored jeep rumbled across the path.

"Aww…how long more? I'm cramping up," complained the slender, 18 year old girl lounging in the passenger seat. She arched and stretched upwards like a cat, her long wavy hair tumbling down her back like an inky waterfall.

"Oh do be quiet, Ari. It was your idea to go by car," chided the driver who was a year older than her restless friend. Running a hand through straight auburn locks that gleamed in the sun, Gaia Holden kept her alert blue-grey eyes on the road as she slapped her companion's hand away from the steering wheel.

"Shut up. How the hell would I have known it would take this long? Besides, I was just trying to save money," protested Ariene Vida, or Ari to her friends. "Anyway, I don't see why we should have been assigned a mission. I was planning to actually relax this summer."

"You're a Time-Dimension Traveler, a high-ranking one no less. It's your duty to investigate the possible appearance of a dimension portal," Gaia scolded. "Besides, you're the one of the two adepts who is strong enough to open a dormant or sealed portal almost single-handedly."

Ari sighed. She really had been looking forward to a nice holiday in say, France, but no; the stupid leaders of her kind, called the Elders, had to send her and her best friend on a mission. She did know that as a certified Time-Dimension Traveler (or TDT for short); a person with the ability to open, create, seal or cross portals to different dimensions or time, she was bound to obey the commands of the Elders. Sometimes, she'd rather go into hiding rather than go scampering around the globe on the whim of those manipulative old coots.

A hand gently touched Ari's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. Gaia smiled sympathetically at her partner.

"Hey, Ari. We'll be there soon enough. All we have to do is find the dimension portal that is rumored to be around here and see if it can be opened and used," Gaia consoled.

Ari grumbled," What I don't understand is why the Elders wait to send us now? Surely the news would have penetrated their withered ears a heck of a lot sooner, like back in 1920 or something. Why wait till now?"

Gaia shrugged, "Who knows? It's not our place to question them."

"To heck with place! I can question them all I want! I don't give a damn!" retorted the brunette rudely.

"Ariene Vida!"

"What? Oh Gaia, don't mind me I'm just bored. I do wonder why though. Oh look! Is that it?" Ari exclaimed excitedly, pointing to a small-looking town in the distance.

Gaia peered at the town and smiled,"Yep. Only a few minutes more, oh, patient one!"

"Shut up. Woohoo! No more hot, stuffy air and crampy places! No more uber-boring lectures! Woohoo!" whooped the petite girl.

"Uber boring? Me? How dare you!" yelled Gaia who bonked the other girl on the head.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"You deserved it."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" the inquiry was directed at a lean, handsome young man who was standing at the window. Moonlight poured onto long golden-blonde hair neatly tied into a braid and was reflected in gold eyes.

"Can you feel it, Al? Can you feel Amestris calling us to come home?" asked the blond in a quiet voice.

"Nii-san, Ed, what are you saying?" the first speaker detached himself from the shadows and came to join the other at the window. He wore his long honey-brown hair in a loose pony-tail that framed his good-looking face and innocent caramel eyes.

"I think we must try to re-open the portal, Al. I think, heck I'm almost certain that something's happening back home, something wrong."


End file.
